


Moonlight

by Camelea



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Set before the Rebellion, hints of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelea/pseuds/Camelea
Summary: Yet Sandalphon was different, in many more ways than what met the eye. The Supreme Primarch found himself selfish at times, yet he could not help the feeling of having found an equal, through the lack of purpose of his very friend. With the young angel he could forget his burdens, if even for the shortest while. He could finally feel at peace, unbothered by the fate of the world that lied on his shoulders. Those moments filled him with an unusual type of warmth.
Relationships: Lucifer & Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy), Lucifer/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 13





	Moonlight

Lucifer’s feather-light steps echoed silently through the inner garden, the delicate sound not enough to disturb the peaceful calm. He basked in the moonlight, exhaling deeply as he raised his head, his look naturally peering at a window up in the distance. After a second’s hesitation, he sighed, allowing his feet to guide him up the narrow stairs, still careful not to make any noise. The Supreme Primarch stopped at the empty doorframe of a small room. Given its dimensions, the space should probably be called an alcove more than an actual room. 

Lucifer made a mental note to remind himself to ask about that when he would find the time, but soon all his thoughts were discarded as he gazed at the tiny angel sleeping peacefully in his cramped bed. The Supreme Primarch let out another soundless sigh. He had been so busy for the past few weeks that they barely had any time to meet, so much that he found himself indulging in the sight of the young angel’s sleeping form on the rare occasions he could afford to pass by the inner garden.

“Sandalphon…” The name on his lips left him voicelessly. 

Had he been honest, Lucifer still did not understand why Lucilius had made him create the Fifth Primarch by his own hands. Nor what purpose that young angel was supposed to bear. All he knew was that it was unusual, since his friend had always taken it upon himself to create new beasts and experiment on them. 

Yet Sandalphon was different, in many more ways than what met the eye. The Supreme Primarch found himself selfish at times, yet he could not help the feeling of having found an equal, through the lack of purpose of his very friend. With the young angel he could forget his burdens, if even for the shortest while. He could finally feel at peace, unbothered by the fate of the world that lied on his shoulders. Those moments filled him with an unusual type of warmth. 

Yet they had become such rare occurrences that he almost felt as though he was forgetting those sensations, the only link that seemed to remain of those fleeting memories being the times he would steal glances at Sandalphon’s sleeping form and the peaceful heaving of his chest, just like he was doing at that moment. What he would do to indulge in another cup of coffee with Sandalphon. How much time had it been since they last shared one of those moments? He could hardly remember.

Usually, Lucifer would have left on those considerations, his thoughts fading like so many prayers, unconsciously wishing for less busy days, where he could afford to share a cup of his blend with the young angel. Yet that night the Supreme Primarch did not leave right away. He stayed in the doorway for a while longer at first, before his steps brought him closer to Sandalphon’s small bed.

Lucifer stood still, not intending to disturb his friend’s sleep. He took a closer peek at Sandalphon’s face. His frail long lashes seemed to be protecting his tranquil dreams. His faint smile was the proof of a relaxing night. The young angel was curled up into a ball, his arms holding his blanket tightly, close to his heart.

Just as the Supreme Primarch was about to move away, he felt a soft and ticklish sensation brushing his fingers. When he realized what he had done, his hand was already caressing Sandalphon’s brown locks. The touch was still feather-light, but at this rate… how could he have not realized his own movement? He was about to let go when he was met with drowsy eyes peering up at him. Red pools faintly shined with the reflection of the moon rays seeping through the high window.

“Luci…fer-sama?” 

The younger angel’s voice sounded as though he was still half asleep. But it was too late to undo what had been done. Lucifer had woken him.

“I’m sorry. Did I startle you?” The Supreme Primarch asked with his voice as gentle as ever, his fingers still idly toying with the younger angel’s hair.

“N-no! I’m merely… surprised. Were you watching me sleep?” Sandalphon asked, not really knowing what to say in that awkward situation. At this question, Lucifer let out a soft chuckle.

“We haven’t been able to see each other lately because of my schedule, so I end up coming here from time to time at night, when I am around. It helps me relax. I can never bring myself to wake you up, however. You always look so serene.” 

As the Supreme Primarch explained he withdrew and stood, ready to take his leave in a few moments.

The younger angel could barely hide his blush as he averted his eyes. “Lucifer-sama!” … He paused. “Why not stay a little longer now that I’m awake? I-if you don’t have any other urgent matter to attend to, that is,” Sandalphon offered, his suggestion sounding more like a request than anything else. 

The younger angel rose to lean against the wall behind him, trying to hide the fact that he was still sleepy behind a somewhat pleading look.

Lucifer’s eyes widened ever so slightly, but a warm smile soon replaced his expression of surprise. “I wouldn’t want to impose for too long,” he said in a breath, closing in the distance between them once more and patting Sandalphon on the head. 

The younger angel leaned in the touch, seeking more of the comforting feeling it gave him.

They stayed like that for a bit, wordlessly indulging in each other’s presence. That, too, was unusual, but Lucifer would be lying if he said he disliked such a peaceful moment. Eventually, the Supreme Primarch had completely tousled the younger angel’s hair, earning himself a pout. Amused, Lucifer leaned and gave Sandalphon’s forehead a delicate kiss. It was a mere brush of his lips, but the young angel’s heart leapt in his chest all the same, his cheeks becoming as red as his irises. 

The Supreme Primarch let out a heartfelt laugh, resulting in Sandalphon’s renewed pout. “What was that?! Are you trying to tease me?” He sulkily asked, trying to control his breathing in hopes to sound unaffected.

“Not at all. I really meant that as an apology.” Lucifer answered without the slightest hint of malice in his sky-blue eyes. 

The younger angel averted his eyes once more, his pout reinforced. “I won’t accept it.” He said with feigned disinterest. 

The Supreme Primarch was about to counter something, but he was interrupted by the first rays of sunset coming up from the narrow window. “…” His voice stopped in its tracks, provoking a muffled sound to come out instead of words. He looked away. 

He started to step back as to make his way to the door but felt a hand grab his wrist. The grip was not too tight, he could have struggled his way out of it easily. He did not. 

“Do you have to go?” 

More than just regret, the Supreme Primarch detected fear from those simple words. The younger angel sounded terrified. Lucifer did his best not to flinch, but he promised to himself he would ask Lucilius a thing or two, about what was going on at the laboratory when he was out. And about Sandalphon. 

“Yes. I’ll be out for a while,” he muttered their usual formula. It felt like they had not exchanged these words for ages. Such words would have sounded like mere courtesy to anyone else, but for them it carried the hopes of meeting again and the enthusiasm for their next encounter. “I’m sorry,” Lucifer added.

“Why are you apologizing? It’s not like you can help it anyway,” Sandalphon reassured his friend. “I’ll be waiting.” The young angel paused, still not releasing Lucifer’s arm. “You will come again, won’t you? You better wake me up next time!!” 

Sandalphon tried to hide the mixed feelings that were on his mind, unsuccessfully. The Supreme Primarch then offered him the warmest smile he yet had to show him that night before comforting him. 

“Of course, I will. That won’t be easy, but I still need to find out a way to make you accept my apology. I cannot exactly up and vanish just like that.” 

“You what?!” Sandalphon blurted, unable to contain his surprise after he had almost forgotten their faked quarrel from earlier.

“I said I’d make you accept my apology one way or the other, so that’s a promise.” Lucifer repeated, looking at the younger angel straight into the eye.

On that last word, Sandalphon nodded and finally let go of Lucifer, a weak smile gracing his features. For some reason, the idea of having grown ever so closer to the Supreme Primarch filled his chest with warmth and relief. He would wait impatiently for the next time he would grace him with his presence, hoping that when it would happen, he could still pretend to not have forgiven his bold, teasing move.

“I’ll be waiting, Lucifer-sama.”


End file.
